


A bad day turned good

by Gabriel_Sammys_Angel



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Winterhawk Wonderland Gift Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28248771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel_Sammys_Angel/pseuds/Gabriel_Sammys_Angel
Summary: Clint Barton was having a bad day, one kiss to take it all away.Aka how a full bad day can be wipped away when you have a good boyfriend.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17
Collections: Winterhawk Wonderland - 2020 edition!





	A bad day turned good

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mado](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mado/gifts).



> This is my gift for Mado!
> 
> Your prompts were all amazing but in the end I settled on fluff - 
> 
> I hope you like it!  
> Have a good holiday season!

Standing up with his left food was one of the many talents Clint happened to have. Alongside of falling down the stairs, falling up the stairs, hitting various body parts on any surface. Knee, elbow, toes, fingers, ankles, you name it, Clint had already managed to hit it against a counter or a table or the stairs - god dammed stairs. 

Oh, and spilling things, dropping things, Clint could go on and on about the things he managed to mess up.

But today was a very good 'I got up with my left foot' kinda day, it had started with him waking up far too late, bruising his knee while walking Lucky, dropping his favourite mug - full of hot steaming coffee - and therefore burning two of his toes. 

On top of all that he had forgotten that Bucky wanted to come visit him - and was currently standing under the shower.

When the doorbell rang, Clint seemed sort of irritated and hopped out of the shower, quickly wrapping a towel around his hips and sprinting to the door, hair still dripping wet. He opened the door and frowned. 

There was no one there.

"Huh..weird," he murmured to himself and then shook his head, closing the door again.

The blond then turned to his dog and ran his fingers through the soft fur before heading back to the bathroom.

Only in the bathroom he realised that he didn't even have his hearing aids in, the two purple ear pieces laying by the bundle that were his clothes. Okay, that was definitely weird, but also not uncommon. 

With a shrug he started to put on socks, hopping around and almost falling over as he did so - the day was carrying out just fine. 

Bucky was currently on his way to Clint’s apartment. He had just made a small stop at the grocery store to get a bunch of mistletoes and a reindeer with an actual glowing red nose that could be turned on and off with batteries. That, he had not planned but it looked nice enough to be something to casually give your boyfriend during Christmas time and so he had bought it.

Now done getting dressed, Clint had settled into the kitchen, currently fighting with the coffee machine to make more of it after he had spilled the first cup this morning. 

Once the machine was working and brewing he went over to the fridge to get out a tin of dog food to feed Lucky, poor guy can not live off of pizza after all - even if that was what Clint made everyone believe.

This time when the doorbell rang, Clint waited for a second, that was until Lucky had started barking and he knew that the bell really had rung, what a weird day.

On his way to the door he couldn't help but wonder who it could be, after all, he was not awaiting anyone, was he now?

No package to be delivered - he had all of his Christmas gifts already sorted out - it would be a little late for that after all now, one day before Christmas eve.

And he had not called the delivery service to order food - thinking about that, food sounded good. He should make breakfast - or lunch by now.

Once he opened the door his face fell before his lips pulled into a bright smile, arms flinging around Bucky and pulling him close.

"Hey," he whispered into their embrace, trying to play it off that he had not totally forgotten about this.

Bucky laughed, the moment he saw Clint's face he knew that the archer had forgotten, but really, he could not blame him. Things slipped his mind too, it was okay. No harm was done after all.

With a soft smile he pried him away to enter the apartment and to close the door.

Then Bucky gripped the back of Clint’s neck and pulled him in so their mouths met and gently pressed his lips against the blond's.

Clint made a muffled sound as he felt Bucky’s lips against his own. Clint then wrapped his arms around Bucky and pulled him closer, his own hand now crawling below Bucky's sweater and soaking up his warmth, smiling into the kiss.

Once they parted again he brushed a hand through Bucky's hair, pushing it back slightly.

"Even if it wasn't exactly a surprise- your visit is a nice surprise." He breathed out and looked at him. 

" 's not like I've forgotten- okay yeah, totally have, but really? It's nice to see you."

Bucky laughed softly and handed him a small package. "I know it isn't Christmas yet, and this isn't even your Christmas present but I got you something. Or two things to be exact."

Clint eyes the package suspiciously but then tore the paper open, made a ball of it and tossed it down for Lucky. 

His eyebrows furrowed and he titled his head. "A...sweater?" He asked and then grinned slightly. 

"I've never owned a ugly Christmas sweater! Cool!"

Bucky had one as well, and he would wear it to the avengers holiday party that would be held at the tower. And he had wanted for them to kinda match, that Clint took so well to the present made him relieved. He had not been sure about it.

And just like that Clint's bad day had been whipped out.  
Half an hour later, laying in Bucky's arms with the TV playing he was not even sure anymore what had made the day bad.

Christmas day came and both of them had dressed in their sweaters, hung up the mistletoes that Bucky had bought, secretly and so no one had seen them before they would enter the main hall. It would be a surprise for all of them, and would end in shenanigans Clint was looking forward to be the cause of.

Even Lucky was all dressed up, he had a red sweater on with a Santa clause that was sitting on him, like he was one of his reindeers or similar of that sort.

Bucky's sweater was blue with a snowman and Clint's portrayed a Christmas tree. Really, it seemed kinda cliché but it was the best Christmas the arched had ever had.

And he even had a plan for the next year, next year he would get his boyfriend a sweater like this, and with a bit of help from Stark he would make it light up so it would be even worse, but not the bad kind of it, awful in the best kinda way.

The mistletoes had been a good idea, Clint decided as he found himself under one with Bucky later that evening. 


End file.
